1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-(haloacetyl)-N-(N'-methylenepyrrolidonyl)-2-mercaptoalkylanilines which are useful herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,301 and 3,907,544 disclose related N-(acyl-tert-amidoalkyl)acetanilides, including N-methylenepyrrolidonyl derivatives; however, these compounds are substituted with 2,6-dialkyl groups only.